Friends :Jarak antar kita
by Rikou-Tsurara Shinjitsu
Summary: Rikou, anak baru. Baru di bidang sekolah negeri. Belajar di Misora, sekelas dengan Ban Yamano. Rasanya aneh, dia sekelas dengan Anak baru Yuuya Haibara, Kuro Chromestar, dan Regina Yellows. Tapi dia tidak memahami perasaan orang lain. Termasuk, Yuuya, merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk Rikou. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Danball Senki W. Copyright level 5. Dont like? Dont read.


Kenalkan, namaku Rikou Kaido. Aku murid baru di Misora Town Secondary School. Kau bisa katakan bahwa ini sebuah diary dari kutu buku yang kita bilang 'gak asik'. Tinggiku sekitar , mm, 5 cm lebih pendek dari kakakku , Jin Kaido. Eits! Jangan pikir aku dan kakak itu mirip, rambutkun pirang keemasan sedangkan kakak berambut hitam. Penampilanku, seperti Lucy Heartfilia dari Fairy tail (hehe mirip kok!) Rambutku pirang, tubuhku langsing, dan aku punya mata yang terkena heterochromia jadi aku memakai superhuman contact lens yang mirip di detektif conan. Oh, ya! Ini tahun 2052, setahun sehabis insiden Omega Dain dan Detectors serta perang antar tim sepakbola inazuma 11 dengan LBX.

** FRIENDS...**

** PROLOG**

"Nyonya! Bangun, Tuan Jin sudah depresi menunggumu!", Kata Helen, salah satu pelayanku. Apakah aku lupa bilang bahwa aku kaya tujuh dunia? aku dan kakak mempunyai alm. Kakek yg bekerja sebagai presiden di menteri sains di jepang. Aku dan kakak juga bupati di N-city di USA. Ibuku ratu england saat ini."Aaa, Malas sekolah" aku jawab saat ngelindur. GUBBRAAKKK! "RIKOU! BANGUUN GAK?!" Kata Jin melepaskan amarahnya. "Sabar!"Kata Helllen ketakutan. Hiii... kakak kayak gargantuar. "IYA! KAK! RIKOU BANGUN!" aku jawab dengan amarah juga. Rambutku, yang Jika tdk diikat sepanjang 2 meter berayun mengikuti arah AC yg ku aktifkan agar super dingin. Aku langsung mandi, pakai baju dan berangkat bersama kakak naik ! Bahagiaaa!

"Eh... itu kan..", Kazu bilang, ia memakai jasnya yang berwarna baby blue."JIN!" kata Ami sambil berteriak. Helikopter pun menurunkan kita berdua." YO! Whats up, my man?" Ban berkata dengan cara gaul sambil saling tos dengan kakak. " Eh, Siapa ini, Jin?" Kata Ami, sambil menunjuk kepadaku. "Rikou, Adikku" kata Jin. " oh..Rikou, jika kau besar, jangan merebut kakakmu dariku, yach" Kata Ami, sambil mencubit pipiku."ouch" kataku. Seorang laki laki berambut biru tua datang. "Sudah sekian lama, sobat" kata Hiro. Jin menjawab," Ya, lama tahun ajaran baru dimulai".

Entah kenapa, saat pergi ke kelas, aku tersipu merah muda dan pucat saat melihat kakak. Oh tuhan, Dag-Dig-dug hatiku, pikiranku keloyoran ke negeri orang. Tiba-tiba otakku terasa pusing, dikejar oleh harmoni."Rikou? hei kamu ngelindur?!", Suara kakak memecah keheningan cinta yang kurasakan."E..eh kakak, maaf, pikiranku tentang-", oh uh! Aku keceblosan! "Apa?" kata Jin." Ti-ti-tidak", kataku, fyuh! Selamat dari kode alpha merah. "Aneh.." kata Jin.

Kelas VII di Misora nyaman sekali.(aku lompat kelas, saat kelas I &II)"WOW! AMAZING!" Kata seorang perempuan kuning."eh..." perempuan itu mendongak arah pintu, "Hai! Jin dan.. mmm,Murid baru!"Katanya. "Rikou" kataku. "oh... Hai Rikou!" katanya lagi."Whadup? Jin","Yo, Jin!","Apa kabar, Jin?". Wow... kakak populer sekali.

Hari pertamaku berjalan lancar. Sesuai rencana, aku cepat diketahui publik. Sampai Ban bertanya padaku saat istirahat siang,"Rikou, apakah kamu punya LBX?","Tentu!" Jawabku. "O,O,O O O" kata Kazu dengan aksen Big time rush yang khas. Dari pertama ketemu, Aku tahu Kazu itu Lebaay Abis! SPROOSH! Mika menyiram secangkir Strawberry Choco Caramel Vivanno juice kepada Kazu dikepalanya."DIAM!" Kata Mika dengan Aksen gargantuar." Hei! Apa masalahmu?!" Kata Kazu, "Sabar, Mik" kata Ami. Semua tertawa kepada kazu kecuali Jin. *sigh* Kakak pendiam sekali. " Hei, Mau bertarung?", Lanjut Ban."Boleh", jawabku.

"BATTLE START!" Seru Rico, Anak itu. "GO, ELYPSION!" seru Ban."AYO, HYDRA!" Kataku. Tanpa diduga ban menyerang, Banyak HP ! Bunyi Alarm attack function menyala."yes!" Seruku. "HYDRA, NAIKLAH KE ANGKASA BAWALAH DEWA DAN HANCURKAN DUNIA! ATTACK FUNCTION! PLASMA DEMON SLASH!" BRUK PIP! Elypsion pun hancur sekejap." E, Elypsion?" Kata Ban tidak percaya."RIKOU MENANG!" seru Rico. "Maaf, LBXku terlalu kuat*sigh*" kataku sedih juga." Tidak apa apa" kata Ban, "Aku kurang kuat". Aku merasa murung." Hei! Tak usah dipikirkan,oke?" Kata Ban antusias. Ya, Dia memang teman yang baik.


End file.
